finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Anticrystalism
Anticrystalism is a philosophy that opposes and rejects the teachings of Crystal Orthodoxy in Bravely Default. Anticrystalism dubbed Crystal Orthodoxy corrupted as well as the cause of the Great Chasm at Norende and intended to purge them from the world. D's Journal ;Anticrystalism Advocated by the Duchy of Eternia, this philosophy holds that humankind should actively utilize the crystals, rather that relegating them to useless objects of worship or treating them as religious and doctrinal crutches upon which society is dependent. It brands the Crystal Orthodoxy as a heretic faith, and the vestals as minions. Some adherents even suspect the Great Chasm was the vestals' doing. Profile The philosophy of Anticrystalism was created by Lester DeRosso and Sage Yulyana, as a method of cleansing the Crystal Orthodoxy, which had become heavily and irreversibly corrupted. They would choose a former cleric of the Orthodoxy, Braev Lee as a leader figure. Braev had become disillusioned with the faith after the Orthodoxy refused to intervene during a plague, which had resulted in the deaths of his entire home village. Anticrystalism's rise to the forefront would come after the Orthodoxy attempted the Grand Ritual, which would have put the Earth Crystal, and Luxendarc in grave danger, as a way to maintain their power. Braev and his followers would charge ahead and overthrow the Orthodoxy. In the aftermath, Anticrystalism would become an opposition movement to the Crystal Orthodoxy's beliefs. Having been told of a prophesied disaster, Braev would use the spread of Anticrystalism as a way to gain control of the Four Crystals and their vestals, as a way of preventing the prophecy from coming to pass. Anticrystalism was founded in the Duchy of Eternia, where the majority of its followers originated. While the Crystal Orthodoxy posits that the four Crystals are sacred items of worship, Anticrystalism states that the Crystals are meant to be used for mankind's benefit. As part of this belief, Crystal Orthodoxy is deemed a heretic faith and the vestals, the tenders of the crystals, as minions. Though Anticrystalism was founded with good intentions, many of its adherents use unsavory methods to spread their beliefs. Anticrystalist followers have attempted to eliminate the belief in Crystal Orthodoxy by a number of methods, ranging from infiltration to violent persecution of followers to war. While Crystal Orthodoxy maintained a strict hierarchy of power, Anticrystalism is more loosely defined. Braev Lee appears to hold some influence to followers, though this seems to be largely due to his status as Grand Marshall of Eternia and the public originator of the philosophy. Story Following the Eternian uprising, the Earth Crystal fell into the hands of the Anticrystalists, after the defeat of the Orthodoxy and the death of the earth vestal. Braev Lee, now Grand Marshal of the Duchy of Eternia, organized his troops into four legions, each with a specific goal in spreading Anticrystalism, usually involving converting or suppressing the local populace and capturing the Crystal and its vestal. One of the earlier efforts involved the infiltration of the population of Florem, which was secularized by the efforts of the Bloodrose Legion. Afterwards, they drove the water vestal, Olivia Oblige, and her followers into hiding, though a shield barred the Legion from the Crystal. In Eisenberg, the Black Blades incited the organization known as the Swordbearers, who were sympathetic to Anticrystalism, to start a civil war against the Crystalist Shieldbearers. During the war, the fire vestal was assassinated, which resulted in the Fire Crystal being cut off from the outside by lava. After the appearance of the Great Chasm, the Sky Knights were charged with apprehending the wind vestal, Agnès Oblige. Agnès had traveled to Caldisla to observe the Great Chasm for herself. She initially intended to give herself up, but eventually decided to take a journey to awaken the crystals, which had fallen into darkness. Along the way, she joined with allies: Tiz Arrior, Ringabel, and Edea Lee, who assisted and protected her on this journey. Agnès was able to avoid capture, and each of the Sky Knights would fall in battle against Agnès and her allies. Traveling to Ancheim, Agnès discovered that the King of Ancheim was an Anticrystalist sympathizer and allied with the Khamer & Profiteur Merchantry, actually a division of the Eternian forces. Following the Wind Crystal's fall into darkness, the windmills of Ancheim, necessary for the town's survival, halted when the wind stopped. Khamer VIII used the people's frustration as a method of conversion, by trying to turn their anger towards Agnès and the Crystal Orthodoxy. This failed as Agnès awakened the crystal, returning the wind. The Merchantry was defeated soon after, and the people of Ancheim remained devout Crystal Orthodoxy followers. Agnès's further travels to awaken the Crystals resulted in major defeats for Anticrystalist followers. The Bloodrose Legion's activities in Florem were stopped. However, the water vestal was killed by Victoria F. Stein, a member of Eternia's Council of Six. In addition, it was noted that Florem's return to its devoted Crystalist ways would take time. In Eisenberg, the Anticrystalist supporters fell as well, leading to the victory of the Shieldbearers. Ending up in Eternia, Agnès and her allies defeat the Eternian leaders and awaken the Earth Crystal. However, they end up traveling to other parallel worlds, forcing them to repeat their actions. Over time, Agnès's group learn of Anticrystalism's true origin and intents. After the closing of the Great Chasm, the current status of Anticrystalism remains unspecified. Etymology An anticrystal is a theoretical solid that is completely disordered, making it the opposite of a crystal. The mechanical properties of even a slightly disordered solid can have more in common with an anticrystal than with a crystal. Trivia *Anticrystalism is similar to Antireligion and Anti-clericalism, despite it actually being a philosophy. Category:Organizations in Bravely Default